I'm Lovin' It
by mythicalcreatures428
Summary: SEQUEL TO TOMBOY BELLA. It's summertime, and gang is planning on going somewhere else in the US for vacation before 4 of them leave for college. Too bad Bella and maybe Emmett and Jasper might have to go somewhere else for the summer.
1. Not So Perfect

**What's up my peeps?! Just ignore that. I promised to have this up by Sunday, so… Read on!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

We all stared at the clock, waiting. 2 more minutes. I looked over at Angela. She stared back at me, smiling warmly. I smiled back. Then went back to the mission at hand. 1 more minute. I put my backpack on my shoulders, then stood up. The teacher looked at me, but no one else even glanced.

He started to say sit down, but then…

RRRRIIINNNNNNGGG!!!!!

I was the first one out the door. I almost ran to Emmett's Jeep. I waited for about 10 seconds, then Jasper materialized behind me. He grabbed my waist and spun me around. "Can you really believe that it's the end of school?!"

"No!" Jasper put me down and kissed my cheek. Alice ran up behind Jasper silently. I was about to say something, but she motioned for me to be quiet. Jazz was about to start a conversation, but then, Alice squeezed his butt. He jumped, turned around, then playfully glared at her.

He picked her up and kissed her.

"NO PDA! WE ARE STILL AT SCHOOL!"

"Says the guy who practically tears Rosalie's clothes off during school." Alice muttered. Yes, Emmett and Rosalie are going out now. Have been for around 3 months.

"So…it's summer." Emmett said as Jazz and I got into the Jeep.

"Yeah…" Jasper said. "We know."

"What'cha guys wanna do?" Emmett asked.

"I wanna go somewhere out of Forks."

"Yeah. Maybe we could go somewhere out of the state."

The rest of the ride home was filled with talk about where we would like to go.

When we got home, dad wasn't there, which I found weird because he had been getting out earlier for the past few weeks.

I immediately went upstairs and called Edward. I still couldn't believe that we were together. Everything is perfect. We argue sometimes, and I usually win, but we get over it quickly.

"Hey, Eddie." I say when he picks up the phone. I was the only one who was allowed to call him that, but that didn't stop everyone else from calling him that.

"Hey, Bells. How's it going?"

"Estoy muy bien." I said. "Y tu?"

"Eh, estoy regular."

I laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just can't wait to see you again."

"Aw, I can't wait to see you again either."

He laughed. "So, Bella, what's up with you and Kade Thomas?"

"What are you talking about?" Kade Thomas was one of my (many) friends at school. He has soft, black hair that I could touch all day long, and greenish eyes. He's mixed, and jokes around a lot. He and Emmett get along great.

"I saw you hugging and kissing him during school today."

"Dude, I kissed his _cheek." _

"So? You're not supposed to be kissing other guys' cheeks."

"So I shouldn't be kissing Jasper and Emmett's cheeks?"

"Sure, you can kiss the people you're related to, but not anyone else."

"I'm not related to you, so I guess that means I shouldn't kiss you."

"Bella-" I hung up.

Okay, so maybe everything isn't as perfect as I thought.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! This was kind of rushed seeing as I just started this today, so… review please! I'm just now seeing how close this was to three pages.**

**Well… that kind of sucks for you guys.**


	2. Break Up

**Okay so, many of you are going to come after me with pitchforks and torches after you read this chapter, but don't worry, it will all work out. **

* * *

**Bella**

The next morning, I bounded down the stairs with a smile as bright as the sun. But that smile soon fell right off my face as I saw Edward sitting on a couch in the living room. I groaned quietly and went to the kitchen.

I got 4 waffles out of the refrigerator and put them in a paper towel. I then put them in the microwave. That's the way I eat my pancakes and waffles.

"Bells," Emmett called. "Is that you?"

"Who do you think it is you constipated hippo!" I yelled back taking my waffles out of the microwave and going to the living room. I sat down in the farthest chair from Edward which was next to Emmett, who was next to Rosalie.

"It could've been Santa Claus," Emmett said to me.

"You idiot," I said. "It's May. Santa doesn't come until December."

"Well it could've been an evil elf."

I was trying to find a reason it wouldn't be an evil elf, but couldn't.

I shrugged. "It could've been." Emmett smiled.

"Bella, about yesterday…" Edward started.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't mean what I said. Feel free to kiss anyone you want. Just not on the lips."

I rolled my eyes.

"You kissed someone else?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I said. "On the cheek."

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Kade Thomas."

"Oh he's fine. He wouldn't do anything to sabotage your relationship." Rosalie said.

"I know," I said glaring at Edward.

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

I got an idea. "Edward, you said to kiss anyone I want, just not on the lips. You also said that I could kiss family. So would this bother you?" I turned to Emmett, grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him for about 10 seconds.

When I let go, I looked at Edward. He stood up looking angry. His whole face turned red. I don't know why he's so angry. Emmett is my brother.

Then, Edward sat down. He took a few deep breaths and his face returned to normal.

"No, it doesn't bother me. Emmett is your brother." I raised my eyebrows and sat back.

"Da-" Emmett starts to say, but Alice gives him a look.

"Dang. I meant dang. I don't mean any disrespect to Rosalie but golly Bella! That was awesome!"

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. I just rolled my eyes and returned to my waffles.

"Ew! Why do you eat ir like that, Bella?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Because it's good. You know, your precious Jasper eats it like this too."

"Seriously?" She asked turning to Jasper. He nodded.

She scooted away from him a few inches and put a disgusted look on her face.

He laughed and pulled her back to him. She kissed his nose. He kissed her cheek. She kissed his lips. He kissed her back. Eventually, it got over PG-13 and we kicked them out. They went to our room.

Emmett brought Rosalie up to his room.

"I'll be in the kitchen," I say to Edward. He follows me.

"Bella, you're still mad at me, aren't you?" He asks me as I put more waffles in the microwave.

I turn to him and say, "Kind of. Yes, Edward. Ever since we started dating, you've been acting like a jerk and I'm getting sick and tired of it."

He sighs as the microwave beeps.

"Bella, this isn't working out as well as I thought it would. Maybe we should break up."

I raised my eyebrows again. "So, you want to break up with me?"

"No, I don't want to, but I think it would be best for us seeing as all we do is srgue."

"Fine." I say quietly. "Get out."

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Get out. Get out, get out GET OUT!" I yell pushing him out the door and slamming it.

I peeked out the window and saw him get in his car and drive away. I guess Alice and Rosalie will have to get another ride.

I stomp upstairs past Emmett's room. Past my room since Alice and Jasper are in there.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the counter and looked at my red face in the mirror.

Then, I started to do something I hadn't done in a long tome. Something I didn't even do when Lauren and James beat me up. I bent my head down low, so not to see my face, and for the first time in 5 years, I cried.

* * *

**I told you guys that you might not like this chapter, but there is still a chance for Edward and Bella! Check out the poll on my profile. Go on. You know you want to… You can't ignore it…**


	3. I'm Gonna Getcha!

**Bella**

I cried and I cried. Eventually, Emmett and Rosalie heard me since Emmett's room was closer to the bathroom. They banged on the door, and when they saw that I was not coming out, they went to fetch Alice and Jasper. So here I am, sitting here on the bathroom counter, crying my eyes out with four people yelling and banging at the door.

Just as I was about to open the door, Alice asked, "Bella! Where's Edward?" That bought on a whole new round of tears. I looked up at the mirror and almost fell backwards. My face was swollen and red, my eyes bloodshot. And to think it was all over a boy!

I splashed water on my face. I didn't look any better. I sniffed and opened the door. Everyone immediately rushed in and started asking questions. I stayed quiet until everyone shut up. "Bella, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

I frowned and went to my room making sure that my bed wasn't messed up in any way. Just to make sure Jazz and Alice didn't do anything on it.

Only Rose and Alice followed me into my room. They probably told the guys they wanted to speak to me.

I told them everything that had happened. Alice muttered, "That idiot," under her breath.

After a few minutes, they went downstairs and I hear muttering. Then Emmett yelled, "HEY BELLS! I'M GONNA GO DROP OFF THE GIRLS! JAZZ IS GONNA BE HERE WITH YOU."

I didn't say anything. I heard the front door slam and saw Emmett's Jeep back out of the driveway. Footfalls came up the stairs and stopped outside of the closed door. Jasper slowly opened it and peeked in.

He cleared his throat and sat next to me on my bed. I sucked in my breath and did my best to hold in the tears that were bound to come out. He sucked in a breath and said, "Bella… I can't say that Edward was wrong, because I probably would've reacted the same way if it was Alice. I also can't say that Edward didn't overreact."

_Walk in the club with no IDGirls on my jock cause I'm VIPYour man can't do what I can doWhat's your name - I'm SkyBluWell I'm RedFoo with the big ass froNever wear lenses in my glasses yoMy first keyboard was a CasioOooh look at that girl on the dancin floorWas she lookin at us like she wanna doSomethin freaky in the back with a camera crewI guess I got time for a fan or twoI roll with 3 hoes like Santa doHo Ho Ho and a bottle of gooseMix it with the bull if you wanna get looseIt's that time to lose controlIf you're feelin real good then let it show_

Jasper's phone rang. He pushed ignore.

"Okay Bella, look. I really don't know what to say and this is really uncomfortable, so-" His phone rang again. He turned it off.

"But yeah, as I was saying, uh, you can come to me or Emmett or dad anytime you want to. But if you really want someone to understand, then go to Rose or Alice. I mean, I completely understand what you're going through, it's just kind of uncomfortable." I nodded and hugged him. That's when the tears came.

"I really liked him Jazz." I sobbed. He rubbed my back hesitantly. "I know you did, Bells." He said.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, then looked each other in the eyes. "You're the best Jazz." I said to him.

"Yeah, I know." He said back. I giggled. Then, out of nowhere, he tickled me.

"No! Stop! I cried out in vain. He laughed, then said, "Hey, let's go watch some TV." I got on his back and we went downstairs.

**Emmett**

When I got home, Jasper and Bella were curled up on the couch together.

"Hey." I said, causing both of them to look up at me. "You feeling better Bella?" She nodded.

Then Jasper said, "What took you so long? You should've been back at least 30 minutes ago."

"Oh, I got caught up at Rose's place." I say thinking of our goodbye.

"'Nuf said," Bella said as I sat down.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jasper asked. Bella shrugged. I said, "Let's see what movies dad has here."

I opened the cabinet beneath the TV where he keeps all of his movies.

"You guys feel up to a horror movie?" I asked.

**Jasper**

When dad came home from work at 6:00, he found us all bunched up on the tiny couch in front of the television watching the Amityville Horror. Bella's head was in Emmett's chest, my head in Bella's hair, and Emmett muttering, "It's not a true story, it's not a true story" underneath his breath, dad's bat at his feet.

He came in the room so quietly that we didn't hear him. Then, he yelled, "I'M GONNA GETCHA!" We all jumped off the couch. I held Bella in front of me and got in the corner. Emmett jumped up with the bat. Dad laughed and laughed.

I'm gonna have to get him back for that.

* * *

**I made this chapter longer than the others because you're probably not gonna be getting any new chapters for a while. I'm gonna update all the stories I've been neglecting. So… Hasta luego! **


	4. At Kade's House

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella**

I sighed heavily. There's nothing interesting to do now that schools out. I can't do anything because Jasper is at Alice's house and Emmett is at Rosalie's. Then I remembered Jacob. I went downstairs where dad was watching Cartoon Network for some reason. I guess nothing else was on. He was watching an episode of Destroy Build Destroy.

"Hey, dad," I say to him.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Uh, you know Jacob Black?"

"Oh, yeah! His dad and me go way back." He smiled.

"Yeah, can I get his number?"

"Uh, sure. When did you two meet?" He asked me, getting a pen and a piece of paper.

"About…3,4 months ago."

"And you're just now remembering him?" Dad asked holding the paper.

I shrugged. "Thanks, dad!" I say going up the stairs. "By the way, the people off of the Ben 10 movie win on the show." He cursed.

I got my cell phone and called the number dad gave me.

"Hello," a man answered.

"Uh, hello. Is Jacob there?" I ask.

"Yeah. May I ask who's calling?"

"Bella Swan," I say.

"Oh, Charlie's daughter! Yeah, I'm his friend, Billy. I'll go get Jacob for you."

I waited for a few seconds, then heard Jacob's voice. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Bella?" he asks.

"Isn't that what you're dad told you?"

"Yeah. So how's it goin'?"

"Alright. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just out in the garage, fixing up a car."

"Cool."

"Yeah," he hesitated. "You could come down and see sometime, if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great, if I knew where you lived. Mind giving me some directions?"

He laughed and said, "Yeah, sure."

I wrote the directions down as he said it.

"So when do you want me down there?"

"Um, anytime you want, really."

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yep."

"Cool. So how's 4:00 sound?"

"Great. See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye, Jacob."

I hung up and sighed. I still have nothing to do.

I called Kade Thomas.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, Kade. It's Bella. Mind if I come over for a while?"

"No, I was just thinking about what I should do. Want me to come get you?"

"Nuh-uh. I'll walk."

"No, really."

"I'm serious."

"Come on. It'll take you forever to get here. Let me come get you."

I sighed. "Okay. But if I end up being overweight, and could've avoided it by walking to your house, I'm blaming you."

"Okay, Bella. I'll be there in a little while."

"Bye."

I hung up and sat on my bed. I should probably get dressed. I put on some blue and white basketball shorts, a white t-shirt, and my black converse. I put my hair up in a ponytail.

It was about 10 minutes later that a horn blasted outside. I looked out the window and saw Kade's red Ram 1500.

I ran downstairs. "Bye dad! I'm going to a friend's house."

"Bye Bells!"

I got into Kade's truck. "Hey, Kade."

"Hey Bella. So did you only call me because you were bored?"

"Yep. Did I offend you?"

"Nope. I would've done the same thing."

I smiled. When we got to his house, he looked at my watch and said, "It took 15 minutes to get here. And you wanted to walk."

I shrugged.

We went into his house. His mom was in the living room watching Oprah and talking on the phone. I waved to her and followed Kade into his room.

It was light brown and pretty big. He had a full sized bed with black covers and white sheets. There's a bunch of other stuff in his room, but whatever.

He sat on his bed.

"So, why'd you call me? I assumed you'd be with Edward."

I grimaced and sat next to him. "We broke up."

"Seriously? When?"

"Yesterday."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"You know you want to ask why." I say. "It was actually because of you."

"What'd I do?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Edward saw me kiss you on your cheek on the last day of school and said I shouldn't be kissing people that I'm not related to."

"Yeah, well we all know he got jealous because he thought you would pick me over him because I'm so much better looking than he is."

I laughed and pushed him.

"So now what?" Kade asked me.

"I don't know." I said back.

"Well at least we're bored together buddy," Kade said throwing his arm over my shoulders.

Haha. That doesn't make it any better Kade.

* * *

**I know you guys have been waiting on this chapter for a while now, but I tried putting this up yesterday and it wouldn't let me. Oh, and part of the reason this was a month late was because I was getting my computer fixed, my little sister's computer had a virus and I wouldn't dare go near my other sister's computer. **

** Bye! Review please. Not that it'll stop me from updating, but I enjoy them. **


	5. Sorry Guys

** Okay, so here's the thing. I cannot keep up with my stories on here.**

**At school, they give out 2 months worth of homework and expect me to have it done in 2 days. I get yelled at for using my sisters computer while mine is dead. I really do not like my half sister at this point in time for many reasons, and this dude from my school who is as boring as Einstein giving some really long speech about something college leveled keeps calling me and texting me (why did I give him my number?!). **

**There's a lot more things in my life, and I really don't think I can keep trying to write stories on here. I'm sorry guys. And if you really thought I was serious about the whole quitting writing thing, then, and I'm saying this as a friend, maybe you need some professional help. Happy April Fools!**

**I have the next chapter of this written on paper, I just have to get it onto the computer. It'll be up later today.**

**Reggie.**


	6. Just Hangin' Out With Kade

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella**

"I'm bored."

"So am I."

"Well neither of us are making an attempt to do something about it."

"Nope."

After a few seconds, Kade said, "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay."

We got up and went downstairs.

"Hey, mom. Me and Bella are going out."

Kade's mom nodded and said for him to call her later. Kade nodded and we headed to his truck.

"That sentence was grammatically incorrect." I said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What sentence?" Kade asked glancing at me.

" 'Hey, mom. Me and Bella are going out.' It's supposed to be Bella and I."

"Oh, well thanks for getting me straight Ms. English teacher."

"Hey, I was just saying!"

We talked about nonsense until I realized where we were going.

"We're going to Port Angels for ice cream? You know there are such things as stores, right?"

"Yeah, but they don't put the ice cream in the cone for me." Kade answered as if I had asked what 1 plus 1 was.

"Whatever. Have you been reading?"

"Yes, I have."

"What's the name of the last book you read?"

"Scorpion Shards."

"What was it about?"

"Six people who came from a star."

"Ah."

"What's the name of the last book you read?"

"The name of the series was Dark Visions."

"What was it about?"

"Five psychics with different powers. It was really good. You should read it sometime."

"Maybe."

We were quiet for a few moments, then Kade said, "Is this like an awkward silence or something?"

I said, "Well if it was you just ruined it."

"Whoops."

"You don't sound very sorry."

"I'm not."

It was then that we pulled into the ice cream shop.

We got our ice cream and ate it in the store since it was kind of cool in there.

We were just sitting there, licking on our ice cream when Kade suddenly decided to get some of my ice cream with his finger.

"Hey!" I say.

"What?" Kade says innocently.

"You just took some of my ice cream."

"I just wanted to see what it would taste like."

"We have the same flavor"

"Oh."

"Whatever Kade." I say laughing.

When we were done with our ice cream, Kade said, "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Wow."

"What?" Kade asked.

"I never thought I'd hear a dude say that."

Kade chuckled. "Whatever, Bella. Come on."

While we were driving down the road, Kade suddenly asked, "Bella, was Edward your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Just asking." The rest of the ride to the mall was silent.


	7. Why Are My Brothers Such Idiots?

**Bella**

When we got to the mall, it was like every awkward moment in the car never happened. First, we went to Hot Topic. We laughed behind the employees backs because they were full grown men and were wearing unicorn backpacks.

When we got out of there, Kade saw a girl he didn't know go into Victoria's Secret. He tried to follow her, but I pulled him back.

We went into a few more stores before we decided to take a break on the bench. We were sitting there for about 2 minutes when Kade's phone rang. He talked for a few minutes, then turned to me and said, "You wanna talk to my friend?"

"Uh…"

Kade laughed. "She says no," he said into the phone.

"Alright. Bye." He hangs up and turns to me.

"Alright, so what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged.

"Wanna go back to my house?"

"Yeah, sure," I say exhaling.

We drove back to Kade's house.

I got curious and asked him if he had a girlfriend. He said no. I asked him why. He said that he wasn't cute enough in a joking manner. I looked him over. Green eyes, short black hair and skin the color of mocha coffee because his dad was black.

"You're cute to me." I said.

He chuckled and blushed.

So as not to embarrass him anymore, I didn't say anything else. We got to his house a little while later.

When we got into his room, he divulged to me that he had an Xbox. Now, you see, if he had said that earlier, we wouldn't have been so bored. And if he had told me that he had Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas…But he didn't, so, whatever.

We played on his Xbox until I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 9 o'clock. I cursed and said, "Kade! I need to go home now! It is _way _past the time I was supposed to be home by!"

"Which was what?" Kade asked me taking his good old time getting up and getting his keys.

"6:00."

He looked at his alarm clock. "Yeah it is past that time. Come on."

We, once again, went out to his truck. It took us about 10 minutes to get there this time. I gave him a hug and shouted thanks as I got out of his truck.

I ran inside the house. "Bella." I heard Charlie say.

"Yeah?" He was sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV turned off.

"You were supposed to be home by 6."

"Yes I know. But Kade had this awesome Grand Theft Auto game and I just had to play it! It was addictive."

"I don't want to hear about the game Bella. But next time, you had better be back by 6 or I will make your curfew 4:30."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Bella?" He said as I turned to go up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we spend enough time together. We need to have a talk later."

I stared at him in horror. Then I quickly rearranged my face and said. "Okay, dad."

I turned and ran upstairs.

When I got up to our room, Jasper was sitting on his bed and Emmett was sitting on mine. They were talking about something I couldn't care less about. I laid down on my bed behind Emmett.

"Hey, Bella. Where have you been?" Emmett asked me.

"With Kade."

"Your curfew was at 6:00. Why did you come home 3 hours late?"

"We were playing on his Xbox."

"Then why's your hair all messed up?"

"My hair is always messed up." I say.

"It's true. Her hair _is _always messed up." Jasper muttered to Emmett.

"You losers!" I gasped. "Get out!" I kicked Emmett off my bed and he landed with a loud thump on the floor.

He smiled and left. Jasper chuckled and went to sleep while I lay awake wondering why my brothers were such idiots.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter was kind of rushed because I'm about to go somewhere.**

**Okay, so, I need someone to talk to. It's because of these boys at my school and I need to tell somebody that isn't in my family. So if you want to listen to me…well read what happens to me at school with these boys, just PM me. Please. Thanks.**

**Bye!**


End file.
